Best Friends!
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: A series of Yuffietine drabbles that more than likely make no sense and are mostly bought on by songs. It will probably take place all across their relationship, from friendship to who knows what! K  to M I'm guessing, depends if I get weird prompts...
1. Witch Doctor

A/N: Ok, yeah... Just your normal little Yuffietine drabble... I know it suck but oh well...! It was inspired by the Witch Doctor song...!

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Witch Doctor

Vincent was absolutely dumbfounded! Never in all his long life would he expect to happen what was currently happening on this very strange morning. He was lying on his huge bed in the Shinra Mansion, propped up on his elbows and staring at the petite ninja that was straddling his hips. He wasn't even sure how she got into his house! She had her nose pressed to his, staring deep into his crimson eyes and she babbled a long string of nonsense words.

"Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing!"

"Yuffie, what in the name of Shiva are babbling about!"

"They're the magic words, Vinnie!" Yuffie smirked as watched him frown.

"Magic words… What ever for!"

"For this!" She proclaimed as she suddenly wrapped her little fingers into his long silken hair as she pulled him into a kiss then jumped off of him, giggling and ran out of his dark room. Leaving the poor man there, lying in his red and black covered bed, completely confused and speechless at what had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: This may turn into a whole string of them maybe. If people ever actually read this, I will take prompts for these drabbles as long as they are not sex oriented... Good night and farewell. and also, please R&R. Meh... only if you really want to...


	2. Hide and Seek

A/N: To show that I can actually update SOMETHING while still working on homework..

Prompt: Was listening to Hide and Seek by Namie Amuro

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Hide and Seek

Yuffie smirked as she tip-toed along the shadow covered wall of an old Shinra compound, which had been taken over by a new group of "Evil Doers". She came in hope of finding some of their beautiful materia. There was a large gap of broken stone coming up in the wall; this would be an easy feat for the Great Ninja Yuffie! Placing a foot behind her for an extra boost, Yuffie pushed off and rushed forward. She easily passed over the hole with a fast somersault, landing silently on her toes.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here…?" The deep, brooding voice asked flatly, the sudden noise surprised Yuffie so bad that she started to teeter backwards towards the edge.

"Gahh!" A squeak escaped her as she began to fall but a hand of golden claws grabbed the strap of her tank-top and pulled her to its owner.

"Vinnie! Don't do that! I could've died!" She whined as she wrapped her arms around his hips so she wouldn't fall. Vincent simply rolled his eyes and pushed her away from the edge.

"Yuffie, answer the question…" Yuffie pouted at the words and this time it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"What do you think I was doing, Mr. Vampy Mcconstricterpants. I was for looking materia, duh!" She crossed her arms and looked away from him, still pouting, "You totally threw off my ninja groove, dood…!" Suddenly, Yuffie's expression changed to one that a person gets when they come up with a scheme, Vincent was disturbed at how rapidly her mood changed.

"Oh, Vin-vin… If you help me out I'll make it worth you while…!" The statement was followed by a sly wink from Yuffie and a deep blush that could be seen even in the dead of night, taking over Vincent's face. Yuffie took this as a "Yes", grabbed his claw-like hand and dragged him in to the night.

"To the materia!" She yelled, shattering any element of surprise they _may_ have had….

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Second one, hope it was ok. ^^' I think I spelled materia wrong..


	3. Renegade

A/N: Ugh! Another drabble of lameness! You poor people! This one is ever so slightly AU...

Prompt: Was listening to Renegade by Styx.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Renegade

"Well, mama… Here it goes…!" Yuffie smirked as the words left her lips. She was a great thief that was on the run for fear of being hanged and had finally been found out. Rain poured down harshly onto her head as she stared up at the man who would be her capturer. He was tall, broody and wore nothing but black and red.

"Time's up, Yuffie…" He raised his three-barreled gun to face her as he wore a blank expression upon his face, but Yuffie could sense sadness in his eyes. The two had been in love about a year back and would have had a one night stand if Vincent hadn't been called away and Yuffie slipped off into the darkness of the night.

"Sorry, Vin-vin. I just can't go with you today," She replied as she disappeared from sight and showed up right in front of him, connecting her body to his as she continued, "This isn't you, Vinnie…. Now how about you and I take a ride on the side? Join me on my quest to find the rarest and most elusive treasure man could ever know…!" Her eyes glowed just at the thought of shiny riches within her grasp. Yuffie saw Vincent smirk as he unexpectedly cupped her chin in his golden hand and suddenly landed a deep, passionate kiss upon her tiny pink lips. Yuffie's eyes grew wide as his closed and she found herself kissing him back, but much to her dismay, the kiss only last but a few moments before he opened his eyes. He released her chin only to bring his arm around the petite little ninja.

"Yuffie, you are the most rare and elusive treasure known to man," The flat yet oddly deep made Yuffie's heart beat fast and brought a crimson blush to her face, "As a beginning treasure hunter I make it my life goal to make you my own…" The blush still there, Yuffie smirked as she took this as a "yes" to her earlier question.

"Sweet! Let's ship off shall we, lover-boy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Give it to me straight... Did it suck as much as I think it did?


	4. Don't Stand So Close

A/N: Another AU. Hope you guys don't hate me too much for that. I just write what the songs make me feel..

Prompt: Was listening to Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Don't Stand So Close

"You see, sir… I'm having trouble figu-" The young girl's voice started to fade out as Vincent tried dearly to drown her out as he shut his eyes and hid behind his tattered red scarf. He stayed like this a for a few minutes, almost successful in getting her out of his head when all of a sudden her voice came rushing back into his ears.

"Sir? Mr. Valentine, can you hear me..?" He opened his eye and looked up at her, giving the girl a slight nod.

"Yes, Yuffie… I can hear you just fine…. It's just that I have a headache starting today…"

"Oh! Sorry to hear that, Mr. Valentine!" He could see that the girl's lavender eyes were filled with deep concern.

"Now, Yuffie… What was it that you needed from me…?"

"Oh! Right!" She jumped from her place standing next to his desk and moved to the front, placing her text book in front of him and pointing to the place she was having trouble with. Vincent's crimson eyes widened in slight horror, but Yuffie didn't notice, fore in the pose that she was standing, he could see down her tank-top and just spot the tops of her petite little breasts. Despite how much he thought he wanted to he just could pull his eyes as she blabbered on.

'What in the name of Shiva are you doing, man! She's only eighteen and you're her high school literature teacher!' His conscience screamed in his head as he just looked on, a slight blush appearing on his extremely pale face, then he was pulled once more from his thoughts by the young girl's voice.

"Mr. Valentine, your face is turning really red…." Yuffie put a cool hand to his hot forehead, "I think you got a fever, you should go see the nurse…" Vincent abruptly stood from his chair, shocking the little teenager.

"You're right, I shall go right away!" With a backwards flip of his scarf he headed for the door. Once he was gone, Yuffie headed back to her seat between her two giggling friends, Tifa and Aerith.

"What is so funny, you two!"

"He was totally looking down your shirt…!" Tifa replied with a full blown laugh while Aerith could only let out a snort.

"HUH!" A bright red blush formed across Yuffie's cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Awwwkwaaard...! Which is what I felt while writing this... Also, if there's a little drabble that you happened to like and would like to see a continuation just tell me ok? And don't forget to leave little prompts or songs for a prompt if you would like some credit. ^^"


	5. Two Worlds

A/N: Finally! One that isn't an AU! Those feel so weird to write...

Prompt: Was listening to You'll Be In My Heart and Two World by Phil Collins.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Two Worlds

Vincent saw her; she was sitting in a tiny meadow of lush plants, sitting next to a crystal clear pool lit up brightly by little fireflies. Her beautiful Wutainese robes shaking violently as she sobbed her heart out. The moonlight shined off her silken hair and the little sakura blossoms that float past her on a gentle zephyr. He walked up silently to her and stood before the young girl of only eighteen, waiting for her notice him. Feeling his gentle yet protective presence, the girl took her face out of her hands and slowly looked up at him, her lavender eyes glistened from the tears.

"V-vincent…?" He could hear the strain in her voice as she squeaked out his name, now trying to hold back her tears. Vincent slowly dropped to his knees before her then sat down cross-legged in the cool grass, he gently pulled her tiny body into his lap.

"Do not cry, Yuffie…" The words left his mouth in a flat yet calming voice as he tenderly held her hand in his golden claw while he rubbed tear dried bangs out of her eyes. Yuffie tried to stop the up coming sobs but that only resulted in a bad case of hiccups, making her feel worse. She tried to avoid his beautiful crimson eyes as they seemed to ask her questing that she really didn't want to answer, so instead she tried to focus on the shimmering pool. Vincent noticed just how small and helpless she looked as he held her in his hands, but he admired how she tried to force herself to be strong despite how she felt.

"You do not have to tell me anything, Yuffie… I am but a comforter for you to rely on…" He whispered calmly to her as his legs unfolded underneath her and he forced himself to fall back wards onto the thick grass, the sudden movement making Yuffie's body sprawl out on top of him. The tiniest possible smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he heard her let out a cheerful giggle from the way his moving body felt below her. Yuffie felt her sorrow and worries start to wash away just by being near him.

"Thank you, Vinnie…" She brushed some of his bangs that had fallen over his face out of the path of his beautiful eyes, "No one can cheer me up the way you can." He didn't respond but she didn't mind, just the feel of his chest rising and falling beneath her was enough to soothe her aching heart.

"I don't care what they say or want; you will be the only one I will ever love…" The petite little ninja gently grasped a lock of his silken, raven-colored hair and rubbed it between her fingers as she laid her head on his chest. She wished nothing more as they drifted off to sleep than to stay resting upon his solid and warm body forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Wow... Two whole songs to actually think up this one... I wonder if people are actually even reading these...


	6. Moonlight Shadow

A/N: I have to stop writing these!

Prompt: Was listening to Moonlight Shadow by DJ Mystic.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Moonlight Shadow

I watched in horror! There, not thirty feet in front of me was the beautiful and tormented love of my life, changed into that horrific beast. A chill ran through my heart and hot tears sprang to my eyes as he let forth a roar into the deep forest. The pain along my arm and breast came rushing back to me and I made myself look down at the wounds. Long and jagged claw marks that spilled my warm blood glistened in the moonlight and I drew in a breath as I closed my eyes. I heard soft footsteps come up behind me and I slowly turned my head to look at the one who was making them. Reeve stood before my now turned head, a grim and sorrowful look on his face then he kneeled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. There's nothing else we can do, I'm ending this tonight." He sighed, "I know Vincent's one of your dearest friends but…" I cut him off as I quickly pulled away, winced at the sudden wave of pain and glared at him. I hated Reeve so much lately! He was the one that captured Vinnie after his last attack and had chained him to a wall in cell. They had both claimed it was for the best but I knew how much it hurt Vinnie and that he only said those words to reassure me. Well, his plan of reassuring me didn't work! Instead the situation clawed at my heart such as Vinnie had done not fifteen minutes ago and I was mad like never before at Reeve for forcing him to stay locked up in that dark room where I only got a few minutes a few to see him.

"Don't you dare touch me or him!" I snarled as I tried to get to my feet but I was too weak and began to fall again when Tifa came out of the shadows and grabbed me, holding me tight. We all heard screams as Vinnie attacked and killed some of Reeve's men. Tifa gave me a sad smile to try and reassure me but the effect was effect was lost while the tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks as held me close. I watched once more in horror as Reeve stepped forward and raised his gun towards Vincent… My Vincent! I wanted to scream for him to stop but could watch as shot Vincent several as he about to attack more people. Time seemed to stand still for me as the beast that was Vinnie let forth a pained roar then a whimper as I saw him begin to change back into the man I loved. I finally elbowed Teef in the chest, careful to avoid her pregnant belly, and rushed forward on wobbling legs to Vincent. The tears burst through anew as I shoved Reeve out of the way and fell to my knees beside Vinnie. He lay sprawled out on the grass, gasping desperately for air with punctured lungs as rivers of blood flowed from his body. Putting one arm around his torso and the other behind his head, I lifted as much of him to me as I could, sob induced hiccups taking away my breath. His beautiful crimson eyes were dull and glazed over, I watch in sorrowful terror as he tried to force his face into a tiny smile just for me.

"Don't cry, Yuffie…" He coughed up a mouthful of crimson blood, it splashed back down and splattered across his pale yet extremely gorgeous face, "It's for the best this way… Now I can't hurt you anymore." My breath caught in my lungs as his breath hitched in pain; he slowly raised his golden claw to my face and caressed as he tried to speak again. I wanted to tell to rest and not say anything but my voice wouldn't come.

"Y-yuffie, my dear w-white rose… I l-love y-" The words came out in pained and blood soaked gasps but he never got to finish, his last bit of life energy faded and his hand fell from my face. He lay there, lifeless in my pathetic grasp. He had said it though…. He… He loved me and I didn't get the chance to tell him that I loved him back. I looked down at the love of my life, his head lulled to the side as I buried my face in his chest.

"I… I l-love you too, Vinnie…!" I somehow managed to rasp into his blood soaked chest through nerve racking sobs. Gently laying his still body on the cool, shimmering grass; I stood up, facing Reeve and the others. An icy glare filled my eyes, I let forth animalistic scream and charged at the man blue but then unexpectedly nothing happened!

I sat bolt upright all of a sudden, eyes still closed. Though, instead of feeling cool wind and the forest around me I felt warm, silken sheets against my skin. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid at what I might find and saw that I was lying in a massive bed adorned in red and black beddings. I let out a sharp gasped as I realized I was lying in Vincent's bed… I had been just a dream! … Or so I hoped. Quickly looking around the room for my beautiful gunman, I spotted him sitting in an arm chair at the other side of the room. There was a book lying gently in his lap and I could hear the slightest for snores escaping him. I couldn't remember how I had gotten into his house but I was too overjoyed to care! I leaped out of the warmth of his soft comforter and ran across the carpet to where he was sitting. Knocking the old leather bound book out of his lap, he was going to kill me later for that, and crawled up there to replace it. He wasn't wearing his cape so it was easy to wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my nose into his throat. The motion awoke him and the cutest little escaped him as he saw to groggy to realize what was happening. I looked up at him to see his gorgeous yet dazed crimson eyes opened halfed way and try to blink the sleep away. Gawd, I loved those eyes!

"Y-yuffie…? W-what're you d-doing….?" I giggled as his words slurred with sleep. No words came so my body replied in the only way it could, pressing my lips to his in passionate kiss. His eyes flew open as what I had just done registered in his head and he tried to press his body into the back of his chair to escape me but I wouldn't release him. I took advantage of his shock and force my tongue into his mouth and straddled his thighs, I could feel his body stiffen beneath me. I let out a happy moan as I slipped my tongue back into me own mouth and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

"Yuffie! What has gotten into you..!" A deep blush appeared on his pale face and I could only nuzzle his throat again. My nightmare quickly fleeing into the night as I brought one of my hands drown from around his neck then began to gently groped and rub his left pectoral as it lay beneath his black silk pajamas.

"I love you, Vinnie…" I sighed contently as I drifted off to sleep in the warmth of his lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Holy Crayfish! That was more like a short story than a drabble! Sorry about that... I so almost cried while writing the first part of this story. I really am interested to see what people think about this one... So if you actually get to this one, please R&R.


	7. I'm Alright

A/N: uhh...

Prompt: Was listening to I'm Alright by Kenny Loggins.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

I'm Alright

Yuffie's face went bright red as she stuck her tongue out at her father and flapped her arms out in frustration.

"Yuffie, why do you have to give me a fight?"

"Well, daddy, why can't you just let me be!"

The two glared at each other for a second before Yuffie started to fidget, not used to wearing her Wutainese robes anymore. They were currently fighting about her arranged marriage, once again, and she was in full out defiance mode.

"We will discus this later when your manners have returned to you, for now, go to your room." Yuffie let out a angry huff and quickly left his chambers. She stormed down the halls of the palace, grumbling about him and his stupid wedding plans. She finally got to her room, slid open the door then slammed it shut, still grumbling.

"Yuffie…?"

She turned around in surprise as the sound of the deep and brooding male voice, she had no idea he was in her room.

"Vinnie? What're yo-!" She cut her own words off while a sly grin started to take over her face she looked at Vincent's position; he was lying stretched out on the floor mats, propped up on his arms and leg slightly bent. His expression when from blank to slight confusion as Yuffie started to run over to him, making him let out an "oof!" as she jumped on him. A slight groan escaped his lips as Yuffe landed on a tender spot of his.

"Sorry about that, Vinnie." Her words soft and apologetic as she saw him wince then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, this broody older man was her dearest friend.

"Yuffie, are you ok…?" His concern referred to how mad she had been a second ago but now he was very glad that the collar of his cape hid the slight blush that was creeping up onto his face from how the young girl was now sitting upon his person.

"Yup, Vinnie! I'm alright!" Her voice came in a happy squeak from seeing him, all memories of her earlier fight gone from her memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: at least this one was shorter that a 1000 words this time around...


	8. Be My Escape

A/N: Thank you every one who has read and enjoyed these little drabbles. ^^

Prompt: Was listening to Be My Escape by Reliant K and Conscience in a Cave by Dogwood.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Be My Escape

Pain, guilt, darkness and bondage. These were all the horrible things that clawed and ripped at the broken sanity of Vincent Valentine. Darkness engulfed his body as he kneeled upon the icy ground, wearing nothing but his leather pants, his body strangled in chains that would not break no matter how hard he tried to shatter them. A frosty claw of pain and guilt for all his sins clutched his heart, piercing the delicate, broken form of his spirit. The sudden grip shot a deep streak of agony splitting through his body; nails, both human and metallic, dug into the stone floor as Vincent's back arched and threw back his head. A beastly roar of anguish was heaved forth from his lungs as a single crimson tear dripped from the corner of each his gorgeous ruby eyes.

"You will never be forgiven."

"You will never feel love again."

"You are not worthy of such things from others."

"You are nothing but a monster, only good for bringing pain and suffering to those around you." The demonic voices mocked and torment him as they whispered the words to eat away at his tortured soul.

"N-no…." The quiet words barely left Vincent's dry throat while his head came to rest on the icy floor; eyes closed, tears moistened his beautiful eyelashes as he fought back the long constricted sob that felt like it would split his shaken body asunder. Suddenly a light shown somewhere in the dark and his inner demons screamed and hissed as the bringer of light walked towards him. Not looking up from his pool of despair, he could hear the soft sound of tiny bare feet walking slowly towards him.

"Vinnie, don't you know that it's not healthy to listen to those rotten demons…?" The gentle yet spunky female voice said with a slight giggle to its tone. Vincent slowly looked up, raven hair falling over his pale face as the girl walked closer to him.

"Y-yuffie…?" The girl smiled down gently at the older man as she kneeled before him.

"Of course, silly." With one hand, she gently pushed the hair out of his eyes and the other softly rubbed the side of his neck, "I'm not gonna just let you sit here wallow in darkness… Let me be your escape…" She bent her neck down and pressed her lips ever so carefully to his in a passionate kiss. Vincent's eyes flew wide open as the darkness around him was smashed to pieces and the chains that bound him shattered, falling to the floor and disappearing into a puff of black smoke. Yuffie stood up and offered him her hand.

"C'mon, Vincent. It's time to start again," The words sounded sweet in his ears as he took her hand, "and this time I'll be with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: I don't know what is up with this one... I'm guessing it takes place in his heart or somethin'... You guys try and figure it out..


	9. No Place I'd Rather Be

A/N: Because people actually are enjoying these I wrote another one with more already planned out!

Prompt: Was listening to Hawaiian Roller coaster Ride.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

No Place I'd Rather Be

"Yippee! All dressed!" Yuffie squealed out to the sky leapt out of the changing room at the beach, wearing a tiny black bikini with a pick sakura design. She spread out her arms and gave a twirl.

"Yuffie, I got your surfboard all ready to go. It's by the beach blankets, ok?" Yuffie turned to see Cloud walk away after giving her the report on her board.

"Ok, thanks Cloud!" She yelled back with hearty wave then turned her attention to the men's dressing room. Drawing a child-like smirk to her face, she pranced over to the only room with the curtain closed.

"Vinnie, are you done in there."

"Yuffie, do not call me that and I refuse to go out in public in this attire…" The young girl pouted at his rejection and retorted.

"Awww, but I had them made special…!" An evil grin passed over her face, "Let me see!"

"Absolutely not!" Despite his rebuke, Yuffie ripped open the curtain to reveal the tall, pale man wearing a pair of black swim trunks with a red Cerberus design on them and the bottom hem stopped at his knees. The grin only got bigger as she stared at Vincent, who had a shocked look on his face from her ripping open the curtain. Yuffie could see the well defined muscle that seemed to ripple under his pale skin.

"Y-yuffie!"

"Lookin' good, Vinnie!" The words came out as a squeak while she grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the tiny room. He tried to resist but her youthful enthusiasm dragged him along anyway.

"C'mon, Vinnie! You're too pale; I gotta put some sunscreen on ya!"

~A Small While Later~

Vincent had his head down so that his hair covered his face to hide the blush that was only getting deep as he heard Yuffie rub the last of the sunscreen that was on her hands onto her legs. He gulped; Yuffie had just finished rubbing the horrid stuff onto his pale skin so that he didn't get sunburned. This all made him feel awkward and now worst of all, for the first time in many years his pants had a very comfortable tightness brought on by what just happened.

He sensed Cloud walking up to them but refused to look up for fear of being found out.

"You two ready yet? We're doing surfing pairs," He let out a chuckle, "Let's see how Cid holds out taking Red with him." Vincent swallowed hard again as it was now Yuffie's turn to talk.

"Yeah! Since Vinnie doesn't know how to surf I'll be taking him with me." Unbeknownst to her, Yuffie's words only made Vincent's discomfort worsen, "Will you be takin' Teef with you?"

"Yup! Now get your board and let's head to the water!" To Vincent's dismay; Yuffie jumped at the words, grabbing his wrist on her board then ran for the water.

_'Keep calm and don't think about her…' _These thoughts rang through Vincent's head as he sat on the back of the surf board while Yuffie hand paddled them to the open waves. Closing his eyes, he could hear the others; Cid cursing for Nanaki to hold still, Tifa trying to take over the board and little Marlene giggling on her father's shoulders.

"Alright, Vinnie. Stand up and hold on tight!"

"To what!" The blush came back.

"To me, duh!" Yuffie told him as she grabbed his wrists from their place behind her and wrapped them around her stomach.

"Now don't move too much." Yuffie and Vincent could see a giant wave headed their way, "This is it!"

_'It's going to be an extremely long day!'_ Vincent's thoughts raced while his eyes were glued to the wave as Yuffie let out a happy squeal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Thought I'd go for something a little more on the fun loving side this time.


	10. Please Don't Leave Me!

A/N: Hiya! Another AU here, just fair warning. I would like to take this time to say that I am still accepting prompts, prompt songs and requests for drabbles that add on to ones that are already up.

Prompt: Was listening to Last Night by Skillet, Last Words by Thousand Foot Krutch and Last Kiss by Pearl Jam.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Please Don't Leave Me!

Yuffie dragged her feet down the pathway of the huge mansion. How she hated this stupid after school program for teenage trouble-makers, taking care of people that weren't physiologically fit to leave the their homes.

"Oh, Yuffie! This place is beautiful! You actually get to work and hang out here!" She could hear her dear friend Tifa ask the question in awe while her other dear friend, Aerith, gasp at the worn beauty.

"Yuffie, it's so lovely."

"Yeah, yeah, big deal… So the house is 'beautiful', so what!" Yuffie snorted in reply as she shifted the bag of groceries in her arms so she could grab the spare keys she was given for the house.

"What's wrong, Yuffie…? Don't you like it here?" Aerith asked softly as the youngest of the three high schoolers finally got the keys in the door.

"Pfft! No! The guy that lives here is really creepy!" These were but her conscious views of him were, her sub conscious actually knew the truth that she had hidden feelings for the man the lived in the old run down mansion.

"Creepy how?" Tifa's voice filled with concern, "Has he ever tried to touch you or anything…?"

"No, he hasn't." Yuffie pulled the keys out and opened the door, "I'm not really sure what it is.. He just seems really distant and dark… And as much as I hate to say it, I feel kinda worried about him... Like something bad is gonna happen to him while I'm not here to help him…" Tifa and Aerith exchanged worried glances as they followed Yuffie inside then let out surprised gasped at just how huge the place was inside. Putting her bag on the foyer floor, Yuffie closed and locked the door behind her.

"Mister Valentine, I'm sorry I'm a little early I hope that's alright!" Her voice rang throughout empty home. After a few minutes of no response, Yuffie turned to the two friends she had run into on the way here, they followed her to see where she worked, and frown.

"That's weird…."

"What's weird, Yuf..?" Tifa inquired as she picked the bag up again for her friend.

"He hasn't come to meet me, he always comes to meet or at least acknowledge me."

"Maybe he's in the shower or went out for a bit." Aerith replied hopefully but Yuffie only frowned deeper and headed for the stairs.

"No, that's not it….. He takes his shower really early in the morning, at exactly six-thirty and Principal Reeve said he hasn't left this house in thirty years!" Both girls didn't know what they were more shocked about; that Yuffie knew exactly when he took his shower or the fact that he hadn't left the house in _that_ long! They stumbled up the stairs after Yuffie as she raced for his bedroom.

"Mister Valentine?" The young Wutaiense girl asked she opened the large wooden doors to his room and stepped inside. All three girls gasped and tears formed in Yuffie's eyes at what they saw: Vincent Valentine lay across his massive black and red bed, his wrists covered in bloody slash marks and the culprit knife laying on his nightstand. Aerith gasped in horror, Tifa pulled out her phone and call the emergency services as Yuffie, who was stunned for only seconds, ran and stumbled until she was atop the bed and sitting next to him. Vincent's eyes were glazed over and dim as his barely conscious mind forced him to look at her as she pushed the palms of her hands against the marks to try and stop the bleeding.

"Oh, Mister Valentine! Why? You were doing so good too…!" Yuffie squeaked as the tears finally fell from her eyes and down her beautiful cheeks. He gave her the tiniest of smiles, the first smile she had ever seen upon his face, and he replied.

"Because I love you in a way that someone like me and my age should not be allowed to…" Shock and blushing over took Yuffie's face while she starred down at him as his eyes slowly slid closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Will he live or will he die! That's really up to you guys to decide... Hope you're enjoying these... Well, maybe not this one...


	11. Ever Fallen In Love

A/N: Tada! Another one.

Prompt: Was listening to Ever Fallen in Love by Pete Yorn.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Ever Fallen in Love

Vincent slammed his metallic fist into the drywall of the guest room in Tifa's bar as he listened to party below and his human hand dragged through his hair then tugged on a handful. He could hear yuffie, _his_ Yuffie, downstairs flirting with that annoying red-head,Reno. A growl of seething frustration escaped his throat as he thought about their predicament; by day, Yuffie and himself were only friends just close enough for them to talk and Yuffie to joke without suspicion while by night, the two would escape into the dark world outside their windows at a quietness that only they could pull off. But no one, not even their closest friends could be allowed to know about their relationship.

_'I should never have fallen in love with her…'_ His mind raced as he fell to his knees while his claws slowly dragged through the outer crust of the wall, _'She's is too young to be spending her time with me but I cannot help but love her, she brings a type of joy to me that my heart and body can be denied, alas I would fall apart.'_

All the party guests had heard the loud thump from up the stairs but no one knew what it was nor did they care, no one but Yuffie that was.

'Vincent…' Her mind was dragged from its current place of flirting withRenoto worry about Vincent. She hated having to hide her love for the eerie gunman from the others but if wind of it ever got to her father there would be problems not to mention that everyone would probably look at Vincent differently, a bad sort of different, for being in a relationship that with a girl that was almost forty years younger than him. So instead of being with the man she actually loved with all her heart, she was stuck flirting with annoying womanizer.

"Yuf, you still with me?"Reno's voice snapped her from her thoughts and she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm still here…" She gave him a sad look, "Hey,Reno, have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with…?"

"Of course, girl."

"What did you do…?"

"I went on with the relationship anyways and rode it out until it ended, enjoying every minute while I could. Then when it ended I cherished it and moved on…"

"So, you just enjoy the relationship for as long as you have it…?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason, thank you!" Her eyes lit up and she stood on her tippy-toes to give him a peck on the cheek before racing up the stairs to the guest bedrooms.

Vincent was kneeling in his room; his forehead against the cold wall and claws still resting in the marks they had made in the wall. He heard someone race up the stairs and down the hall, but it didn't register who it was, not even when his door burst open.

"Vinnie!"

Upon hearing the annoying little nickname, he slowly turned him head. Just in time to see the petite ninja dash forward and tackle him to the ground, landing lovingly on top of him.

"Yuffie, what are you doing? It's not dark yet, someone will se-" His words were cut off by Yuffie putting a tiny finger to his pale lips.

"Shhh… I don't care anymore what people think or if my father hears, I love you and that is all that counts." A tiny smile over took Vincent's face as he pulled her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Hope it was ok. Just so you know I cannot write for Reno, so he's probably really out of character... I'm sorry.


	12. What a Beautiful Smile

A/N: *eating sandwich*

Prompt: Was listening to Beautiful Love by The Afters. It's a beautiful song that adds to the emotion of the story, I recommend listening to it while reading.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

What a Beautiful Smile

Yuffie walked up to Shinra manor, she had come all the way from Wutai to visit her very dear friend, Vincent Valentine. Shivering against the chilly air, she headed up the broken pathway to the old mansion that Vincent had made his new permanent home. She didn't have a key and she wanted to surprise him so she would just have to pick the lock! Grinning up at the dark night sky, she pulled a hairpin out of her hair and started to open the lock. Once inside, she quietly closed the door behind her and walked into the main hall to look around. She couldn't hear him anywhere in the massive house so was starting to worry she had missed him.

"Man… I really wanted to see Vinnie…" She whimpered as she stepped farther into the warm house when something caught her eye outside; out on the backyard patio, a tall man was sitting on a stone bench. For reasons unknown to her conscious mind, she was drawn to him. She slowly opened the back door and crept outside to get a better look at him. It was unmistakably Vincent sitting there but it barely looked like him; he was leaning back on the bench, propped up on his arms and covered in black silk pajamas, a cool zephyr gently whipped his red cape and raven hair around, but what really caught her attention was the tiny yet very pleasant smile resting on his gorgeous face. Yuffie couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped her mouth then quickly covered it with her hands. Unfortunately, Vincent heard it. His smile disappeared and his eyes snapped open as his head turned to look at her.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here…" Yuffie's voice wouldn't work to answer him and her body involuntarily walked towards him. Soon, she was kneeling between his legs on the bench and was holding a delicate hand to his jaw, rubbing her thumb over his frowning lips. Vincent was shocked to say the least at the girl's sudden placement in a very uncomfortable area of personal space. He was about to ask her what she was doing when she cut him off by speaking absentmindedly.

"Why won't it come back and stay a while…?"

"What, Yuffie…?"

"That beautiful smile… I've never seen it before but I want to see it again…" Her dazed little eyes looked into his lovely red ones as she leaned forward and press her tiny pink lips to his pale ones. Vincent's brain didn't know if he should be horrified by the kiss or to indulge in it. So his body automatically took over the situation; closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around tightly around her, he leaned back on the bench, taking her with him as he began to kiss her back. Unbeknownst to him but not missed by Yuffie, a smile even more beautiful appeared upon his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Yay! More cruddy, sappy romance! This is what you poor people get because I've never actually been in a relationship or kissed for that matter!


	13. Pretty Rave Girl

A/N: Woohoo! My sick dog's gonna be ok! *cries and hugs him close* also, AU alert!

Prompt: Was listening to Pretty Rave Girl. I'm not sure which DJ it's by...

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Pretty Rave Girl

Vincent sighed as he sat back in the shadowy booth, watching patrons of the rave. He often wondered why he had taken the job as security guard in this annoying hangout for young adults; the lights hurt his eyes, the noise hurt his ears and many people came to close to popping his bubble of personal space. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to quit is annoying little but there was one factor that kept him from doing just that. His crimson eyes rested on a young girl that looked to be around eighteen years of age, she was a regular and was there almost every night, and he had heard the manager say that her name was Yuffie. He watched in silent amusement as she danced the night away. He found himself mesmerized by how her hips swung from side to side, how her cute bob haircut flew over her face with each shake of her head but the last thing he noticed about was something he wished he hadn't; that was how her petite little breasts bobbed with the violent rhythm of her dance moves. He sighed in disgust of himself as he finally force himself to look away from her beautiful young body, he was far too old even if he didn't look it to ever even think about being in a relationship with a girl like her.

"Hey! Get you paws off of me!" Vincent's head snapped up and turned in the direction of the voice. It belonged to Yuffie, she was in trouble and it was his job to protect the people at this rave.

"Aww c'mon, babe. Let's have a little fun." Yuffie tried to pull her arm away but the dark haired boy's grip was too tight.

"Get off!" She grunted as the boy held both her wrists in one hand while he used the other to reach down and to grab her breasts. She let out a shocked squeak as the boy touched her, making the boy smirk evilly, that was until both froze at the feel of an icy metal hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The girl demanded that release her…" Both looked up to see the owner of the metallic hand; Yuffie could openly swear that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, not handsome but beautiful. He was tall, had snow white skin and long raven colored hair.

"U-uhhh.. I-i.. I.." The boy stammered as he stared up at security guard but never let Yuffie go, this made Vincent very angry.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to release her and leave the property." Vincent said in a low growl as he pried the boy's hands off of Yuffie's wrists and started to drag the boy to the exit.

"Yo, man, what're you doing? I paid good money to get into here!"

"You have violated the rules of the club by laying hands on an unwilling individual." Yuffie silently followed the older man as he dragged the boy to the back door of the club. Yuffie was very curious about this security guard; many times while she was dancing she would see him watching her, his crimson eyes moving to the rhythm of her body.

"For violating the rules, you are no longer allowed in this establishment, your description will be seen to the manager." Vincent reprimanded him as he quite literally threw the boy out of the club and shut the door behind him. Turning around, Vincent almost walked directly into Yuffie's tiny form.

"Sorry, miss, for this predicament. It will never happen again…" A sly smirk formed on Yuffie's lips while the low words slipped from Vincent's mouth; she had to admit she liked this man's mouth and quite frankly, she liked the rest of him too. She sashayed closer to him, making him back up against the door as she batted her eyelashes up at him.

"I'm sure it won't, mister uh…?"

"Valentine, Vincent Valentine…!" His words were followed by a sharp intake of breath as Yuffie stroked her palm up the side of his inner thigh until her hand brushed the sensitive part between his legs.

"Well, Mister Vincent Valentine, I thank you for all your wonderful help." She said with a smile of fake innocence as she pulled her hand away then turned to walk back to the dance floor, her smile turning back to a smirk as she heard him release the air that had hitched in his lungs. She cockily thought to herself as she placed her hands on her hips.

_'Looks like there's more fun to come, I gotta come back here more often.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Well that last little bit was_ interesting_ to write to say the least!


	14. No Right!

A/N: Another long one, sorry.

Prompt: Was reading Stories on the horror of rape and listening to Comes Crashing by Dogwood.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

No Right!

Vincent awoke to the sound of pouring rain and someone knocking on the doors of the Shinra manor; stifling a yawn, Vincent got up from the covers of his bed, pulled on his crimson and black robe and headed down stairs. Lightning flashed and lit up a stained glass window he had on the main staircase that led down to the foyer. He was before the door now; pulling it open and looking outside he didn't see anyone, it wasn't until he was about the close it that heard a very special voice in the one tone he never wanted to hear it: broken and scared.

"V-vincent….?" Vincent looked down and swallowed hard; there, kneeling in the rain, was Yuffie with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. His body kicked into overdrive; within the blink of an eye, he had stepped outside, scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside.

~V*Y~

Yuffie flinched at the sudden feel of his arms around her but as if realizing there was nowhere possibly safer than in the arms of the ex-turk, she calmed the tiniest bit. Yuffie gripped the front of his silken pajamas to her and cried into his chest, trying to draw herself to warmth of his body.

"Yuffie, what happened…?" Yuffie didn't answer him because she could tell that by his whispered words that it was more of a question for himself rather than her. She opened one teary eye to see that he was carrying her to his kitchen. He gently placed her on one of the chairs before heading to go get some towels. He was back within seconds but by then she was crying again.

Vincent gently laid a towel on her head, expecting her to start drying herself off but her body didn't move aside from the shaking that came with her tears and the odd flinching that happened when he began to dry her petite legs. That's when he noticed it; the zipper on her shorts were broken, not just unbuttoned like usual and she had bruises and what looked like nail marks on her hips and legs.

Yuffie looked up a bit from under the towel on her head when she heard the growl of an angry animal rumble up from his throat as his human fingers traced her cuts with a gentleness she didn't know he had.

"Yuffie, what happened and who did this to you…?" She knew there was no escaping from this question, so she gently hugged herself again as the words slipped quietly from her soft lips.

"Vinnie…" His nickname came out in a heart wrenching sob before she continued, "My father, as leader of Wutai, got invited to a party here in this town for some reason now that they're rebuilding and he was allowed to bring me along… I didn't want to come at first but my farther said that I would be allowed to come visit you so I agreed…" She looked down, not wanting the man she loved to see her tears, "But then, when I got there I was really tired and went to go take a nap in one of the guest bedrooms and that when it happened…" More tears and shivers racked her body, "These two men came into the room while I was still sorta awake and tried to do some horrible things! One held me down while the other tried to get my shorts off… He broke my zipper but I broke free, then I punched one in the stomach and scratched the other across the eye. Then I ran, I just ran until I was before your door without even realizing that this is where I was headed..! I'm sorry to bother you!" Her voice came in sobbing squeaks as the last of her defenses finally all broke down and she melted into Vincent's strong arms where she felt nothing but safety, her mind found it odd that her body felt safest in the embrace of a so-called demon-filled monster.

Vincent's face stayed stoic but you could see many emotions fill his crimson eyes; fury and hate for her tormentors while pain, love and sorrow was there for Yuffie herself.

"I am so sorry, Yuffie, and you are not bothering me." He gently lifted her chin with one of his metallic claws and looked upon her tearstained face, "Come, Yuffie, you can get warmed up in the shower and sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in my chair tonight; I will let no one touch you while you are within my home." He took off his robe, warmed from his own body heat, and wrapped it around her. He then picked her up and headed to his room as she clung desperately to him.

~V*Y~

A young man with shaggy blond hair snickered to his friend as they headed up to the creepy old mansion.

"C'mon, Duka, I saw her head to this abandoned mansion. It's the perfect place to 'serve' the Princess of Wutai."

"Yeah! Great thinkin' Koltov." Duka, a dark haired man about the same aged chuckled at just the thought of "serving" Yuffie as he pulled open the door to Shinra manor; Vincent hadn't had time to lock it. They quickly scrambled inside; it was dark inside the mansion aside from what little lighting the moon and quick lightning gave off. They grinned evilly as they heard Yuffie's voice, that was until they heard what it said.

"V-vinnie… T-that's them..!" Yuffie's horrified whisper was followed by a furious animalistic growl as lightning flashed, letting Duka and Koltov see their prey clinging to the arms of the famous and frightening Vincent Valentine. Vincent was half way up the stairs; he turned his head to look at the two young men, his raven hair falling over his pale face while rage filled crimson eyes glared down at them.

Yuffie looked up in amazement as Cerberus was aimed at the two shaking men within seconds of the words leaving her mouth. She hadn't even realized the holster at his leg, did he sleep with that thing on….?

"S-sorry, t-to bother y-you, M-mister V-valentine…!" Both said in unison as another growl ripped from Vincent's throat.

"Get out of my house and promise to never touch this girl again or you will never see this rain stop…!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Both threw a quick salute before replying and raced out the door.

Vincent's turned back to Yuffie.

"Shall we…?" Yuffie just rested her head on his shoulder, feeling ever more safe in his strong yet gentle arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Rape is a horrible thing and should NEVER be taken lightly! *serious face*


	15. That First Dance We Shared

A/N: Another AU. I've had this one on my mind for quite some time but I'm not sure why... Hope you guys aren't getting to made with all the AUs...

Prompt: Was reading Phantom of the Opera with Michael Crawford & Sarah Brightman singing it. It's wonderful and really ads to the story, I advise to listen to it while reading.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

That First Dance We Shared

Vincent sighed as he pulled back the large velvet curtain as he looked out on the large ballroom floor, silently cursing Reeve, the man in charge of setting up this huge dance. Reeve wanted to make a way for all his employees to have fun with getting embarrassed by people knowing who they were. Vincent gritted his teeth as he looked down at himself; he wore a fancy coat of a nice scarlet color with ebony colored designs and coat-tails, black slacks and boots. He looked ridiculous, the masquerade mask he wore over his eyes didn't help; it was black with crimson feathers to match his eyes then it was decorated with red and gold glitter.

"You look like some f****n' wacko in that get up…!" Vincent's eye twitched beneath the mask as he turned to his old friend Cid Highwind; a man in his mid-thirties, he looked older than Vincent but was actually more than twenty years younger.

"I do not see why I have to participate in this company affair… Least of all in this strange attire…" Vincent grumbled as he fixed his mask, oddly, he felt a hint of jealousy towards Cid because he didn't have to wear a costume since he was in charge of taking care of everything. Cid simply grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him out the certain.

"Get going, Vamp! The dance is starting!" Vincent stumbled out onto the shining ballroom floor, looking at all the people hidden under masks. Sighing, he headed for the middle of the floor or alas he would look a fool for having no dance partner. Suddenly, his ruby eyes settled upon a young woman wearing a masquerade queen's gown of gold and jade green, her beautiful black hair in a bob cut and hiding behind the gold and jade mask she wore, but what really caught his eye was the little silver wings with emerald glitter attached to the back of her gown. He couldn't help himself, he soon found himself walking over to her in long strides.

~V*Y~

Yuffie sighed as she walked slowly on to the dance floor, wondering why her friends Tifa and Aerith insisted on her coming to this stupid ball with them, she didn't ever work here!

_'Stupid Tifa! Stupid Aerith! Stupid high-heels!_' Her mind grumbled as she tried to walk in the painful heels, _'No man's ever gonna dance with a short little kid like me! I don't even have the curves to even begin trying to draw one in!'_ She was just starting to give up and walk off the floor when she heard someone next to her.

"May I have this dance, miss…" The voice was masculine yet sounded like liquid silk in her ears. She turned to see the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life stand before her; he was tall, pale-skinned and his outfit consisted mostly of scarlet and ebony but it was his long raven colored hair in a pony-tail, tied loosely at the tip and his striking crimson eyes that just seemed to draw her in. He was in a slight bow and had his gloved hand offered out for her to take.

"Y-yes…" Her response came out shaky and low as she took his hand. As it intertwined her own gloved hand she realized that his was not a glove at all but a golden gauntlet with long metal claws. She gasped, but she could not tell if it was because of the gauntlet or because of the feel of his hand slipping onto her body, getting ready for the dance. She felt herself staring up into his crimson eyes; they were frightening yet beautiful, not letting her look away as he began to lead her into a fast waltz. She doing all the motions but she wasn't sure how, she didn't know how to dance! It was like she was a puppet on a string and he was the puppet-master, leading her into all the right moves. He blinked and she was finally released from the hold of his eyes and she started to look down but her eyes got caught on his pale lips. They were so gorgeous and soft looking, she just wanted to kiss them.

'_Yuffie! What're you doin', girl!'_ She mentally screamed at herself, still mesmerized by his lips, _'You're eighteen, he's got to be like ten years older than you! Oh, but they look so sweet!' _As if sense her lust for the action, the man leaned down laid a passionate kiss on her tiny pink lips before moving his to hover next to ear, where he whispered gently.

"I go by the name Vincent Valentine, pray tell young maiden, what is yours…" His hot breath brushed her ear and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Y-yuffie… K-ki-s-saragi…" A ghost of a smile appeared upon his lips as he looked into her eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, young miss Yuffie Kisaragi."

~V*Y~

Despite looking very much like one, Vincent was no vampire but at this point in time he may as well been one. He leaned his head down again and whispered.

"Sing for me, Yuffie Kisaragi." He said slyly as he moved to her neck, using his sharp teeth to bite the soft flesh of her smooth neck, making a pleasant moan escape her throat.

~T*A~

Tifa was standing next to the punch table with Aerith, looking for Yuffie, wondering if she had gotten a dance partner or had just ran off without a word. The punch she was drinking flew out of her mouth as she spotted the teenager and her dance partner. Upon hearing Tifa's strange predicament, Aerith looked up from the punch she was serving herself and gazed in the direction that Tifa was gawking. She saw Yuffie dancing with a tall man with long black hair; the young girl had one hand tightly gripping his metal gauntlet while her other hand's finger dug into his back as her face was a picture of pure ecstasy while he appeared to be biting into her neck.

"What in the name of Gaia!" Both girls screamed as all they could do was watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: I totally just had to add a tiny bit of humor at the end there! XP Good ol' vampy, Vincent. When I first came up with this story that was NOT supposed to happen but in the it just kinda did... Anyways, I'm starting a new full length story staring Vincent, Yuffie and Cid. What I wanted to know is, should I keep it strictly friendship or should I throw in Yuffietine romance in there? Let me know please! ^^Enjoy the drabbles!


	16. I Refuse!

A/N: Gift story!

Prompt: This is a gift for Dragonprotector, who has been an extremely loyal reader of my little drabbles! W! Yay! Hope they like it!

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

I Refuse!

Yuffie let forth an aggravated sigh as she flopped down backwards on Vincent's bed. Why did he have to be so difficult? Vincent simply stared down at her with a bored expression on his face as he sat under the comforter that Yuffie was currently lying on at that moment. He sniffled a bit then clutched a hand to his chest as he began to cough violently, specks of blood covering the hand that he covered his mouth with.

"Hah! See!" Yuffie didn't even bother to sit up as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I fail to see what you are proclaiming…" His voice came in low wheezing gasps due to how little oxygen was actually getting to his lungs, here is when Yuffie sat up on her knees and starred at him.

"You're coughing up blood, man! I'm taking you to the doctor!" She leaned forward so that they were practically touching noses, making him blush but it didn't show on his flushed cheeks, as she placed a hand to his forehead, "Dude, you're burning up! That's one high fever, you have to go."

"I must decline your offer for a trip to the hospital…" She grabbed him by his pajama lapels and shook him slightly.

"Don't you understand, Vinnie? Having a high fever and coughing up blood does NOT mean you're healthy, it's like the complete opposite!"

"I refuse….! My advanced healing abilities will take care of the problem shortly…"

_'I hope, anyways…_' Vincent simply turned his head away and Yuffie let out a cry of frustration.

"Grah! You have to be the most childish fifty-somthin'-year-old I have ever met and you're goin'!" With this, she slipped a hand under his thick black blanket and retrieved his gauntlet covered hand. She stood up on the bed and tried to pull him up, but he simply drew his hand back to him causing Yuffie to be forced to let go of it and tumble backwards off the bed, landing on her bottom and wounded pride. Vincent shivered as he slipped out of bed, pulled on his robe and headed for his door.

"Please, Yuffie, leave me alone so that I can get over this in my own way…"

"Never!" Yuffie yelled as she tackled him to the floor, "You're goin' to the doc!"

~V*Y~

Vincent sat on the chair in the hospital waiting room, fully dressed in normal attire and wallowing over his shattered pride with Yuffie sitting on top of his lap so he wouldn't make a break for the door. He shut his eyes, his chest hurt and he was shivering but he couldn't tell if it was from the chills or the fact that he was in a hospital. Yuffie was humming and swinging her legs back and forth as they waited, how he hated her right now yet something felt awfully right with her sitting atop of him.

"Vincent Valentine?" The pair's eyes snapped open as they heard his name being called; Yuffie leapt up and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her. He sluggishly followed behind her, hiding his face with his long raven hair and cape collar.

"Sorry, little miss, but you can't go back with him." Yuffie gave a serious pout and stuck a finger from her free hand in the nurse's face.

"Listen, lady! Unless you want your pretty hospital to go up in demonic flames I advise you let me go with Vinnie here." The nurse starred in horror at the look of dead seriousness that was written all over the young girl's face.

"Oh, sorry, right this way, you two!"

~V*Y~

Vincent sat on top of the examination table breathing painfully fast from nerves as both human nails and metal claws ripped into the foam mattress of the table. Vincent shut his eyes as a million different nightmarish memories flashed before them; Yuffie looked with pity at him as she saw liquid glisten on his beautiful eyelashes.

"Vinnie, it's gonna be ok… It's just a doctor's visit, they're not gonna do anything bad to you…" Yuffie reached up from her chair and began to gently stroke his leg to try and calm him down but he just quickly shook his head, the tears finally falling from behind closed eyelids as Yuffie heard a weird sound come from him that she thought she would never hear ever escape him.

_'Holy Shiva! Did Vinnie just whimper like a little kid? He must be scared out of his wits!'_ Yuffie's mind reeled at just the thought, '_Well, at least the doctor won't look like Ho-!'_ At that second, a young male doctor with glasses and greased back black hair walked in looking at a clipboard.

"D****t!" Yuffie swore so loud it caused the doctor to look up at her and Vincent to open his eyes. Yuffie could see his eyes widened with unrestrained horror at the sight of the young doctor with a syringe sticking out of his pocket, the gunman nearly jumped out of his skin before he tried to shrink away from the doctor.

"Vinnie, calm down…! It's ok; nothing bad's gonna happen…!" She tried to reassure him with a calming whisper. The doctor looked in sympathy at the utterly terrified man sitting before him, so he turned to talk to Yuffie.

"Miss, your friend doesn't look so good, would you mind telling me what wrong with him?"

"Sure, aside from an extremely bad case of nerves he's had a high fever, chills, chest pain, rapid heartbeats, labored breathing…" She looked up at Vincent, she was starting to wonder if he even was breathing anymore at this point, " …and he's been coughing up blood along with the normal mucus." Doctor looked at the two of them for a second as he wrote all the symptoms down, then thinking for a minute he turned back to Yuffie and sighed.

"Miss, these all sound a lot like bacterial pneumonia but the only way to truly tell is by a blood test…" The doctor told her as he slowly pulled the syringe out of his pocket. It was at this point in time that Vincent would have bolted for the door were it not for Yuffie noticing this and wrapped her arms around him to hold him to the table.

"Doc, unless you really want this place in demonic shambles hurry up and take his stinkin' blood!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: I'm sorry that the scene with the doctor was so short and I know that the doctor would never go that fast but I wanted to finish this up before I left for school and I'm almost late as it is! Bye! Hope you like it Dragon!


	17. My Boyfriend's Back

A/N: Gotta love older songs! XP

Prompt: Listening to My Boyfriend's Back.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

My Boyfriend's Back

Yuffie leaned back on the giant boulder in the beautiful, swinging a leg off of the side of it, a smug smirk on her.

"What're you so happy about, sweet cakes? Finally agree to my offer? Ya know, make those little rumors true…?" Yuffie looks down at her fellow college student and sticks her tongue out.

"Pfft! As if, Justin!" Justin frowned up at her as she looked at the weather.

_'A foggy day, perfect for special effects…!'_

"Ya see, Justy." She leaned forward on the rock to stare evilly at him, "My boyfriend's back and he's heard the rumors that you've spreadin' but he don't believe them." She stook her finger in his surprised face. "So he ain't gonna be happy and ya might want to take a permanent vacation with that rich little family of yours." Justin only knew that she was currently dating an older man and that none of kids at school had ever seen so he had come to the conclusion that Yuffie was lying about her relationship.

"You're lying, you have no boyfriend!"

"How do you know that….?"

"Because no one's ever seen him!"

"No one that you know, perhaps, but I have friends who have. Actually, I timed our two visits so that you two could meet." She looked but behind him, "See here he comes! Hi, Vinnie!" Justin looked behind him to see what lameo friend she was waving to, to try and fool him. His eyes widened in fright at what he saw; a tall, thin man with long raven colored hair and crimson cape was walking through the thick fog in an eerie manner. Yuffie started him as she leaped off the rock and sprinted over to the man, leaping into his open arms. He spun her around before giving her a deep and passionate kiss, the he held with her legs around his hips as Yuffie leaned back and pointed as Justin.

"Vincent, I want you to meet Justin." Vincent glared down at the boy, red eyes showing burning hatred and Justin shrunk under his gaze, the man looked so familiar somehow, "Justin, meet my boy friend, Vincent Valentine." At the sound of his name, Justin was fill entirely with fear. That's why he looked so familiar; this was one of the most well known and feared bounty hunters in the world!

"H-hi….." The college boy was able to squeak out the single word as shivers over took his body. Still hold Yuffie to him, her arms around his neck, Vincent leaned down and came face to face with the frightened boy.

"Stay away from my girl or else, punk….!" The older man's voice came out in an animalistic growl before he turned to walk away. Yuffie looked at Justin and blew a raspberry at him before wrapping her legs tighter around Vincent and nuzzled her nose to his neck. Justin could only look on in horror at the fate might have received if he had actually touched the girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: I felt bad for not updating recently. I'm currently writing the next chapter of my Yuffietine story, Creeping Shadows.


	18. Better Hold Ya Tongue, Girl!

5/24/11

A/N: Weird AU for the win!

Prompt: Listening to Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani and Fergalicious by Fergie. Please don't ask why... I don't normally listen to these songs...

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Better Hold Ya Tongue, Girl!

Yuffie snapped her hips back and forth from side to side, moving to the music playing in her ear-buds. She was standing next to the bleachers; her lips perked as she slipped on her glittery, cherry flavored pink lip-gloss. Once that was done, she looked over her outfit; a navy blue cropped tube-top with white out-line flowers, low-slung tattered jean short-shorts, tight black sleeve-gloves with pink skull pattern and knee-high sneakers. Smirking into her little red compact mirror with a black three-headed dog on the front; she placed her hands on her bare hips and struck a pose as she gave her reflection a wink.

"I'm ready for my night out on the town, Vinnie…!" He would be there soon to pick her up and take her to an early dinner and movie; he had told her that he had a special surprise for her at dinner. Yuffie loved the man even if he was older; it just happened to be a major plus that he only looked twenty-seven for some reason. Slipping the compact into her pocket, her eyes slipped closed and she began to dance to her music; her little fists shaking in one direction as her hair bobbed in the other.

"Hah! Looks like the little slut is ready to go sell herself to the boys, huh girls?" Yuffie's excellent hearing picked up the unkindly words above the music. She stopped dancing as her eyes shot open and she turned to face the voice's owner. Like she suspected, a girl named Bonatella was standing before her.

"What did you just say…?" Yuffie's reply came as a growl as she forcefully pulled her ear-buds out of her ears, shifting her weight so that one hip was sticking up more then put a hand on top of it.

"I called you a slut. You must make a ton of money from the boys at the House wearing stuff like that." Yuffie's eye twitched at the taller girl; how she hated Bonatella and her little gang of misfits. She wasn't really mad that Bonatella had called her a slut because she could really care less what this girl thought about her, but how _dare_ she say something so vulgar about Yuffie's beloved boyfriend, Vincent Valentine! Though of course, no one knew that Yuffie was dating the handsome and elusive man.

"Ya better hold yer tongue, girl! How dare you talk about my Vincent like that!" Bonatella was about to ask her what she babbling on about when a quick and silent shadow moved towards Yuffie.

"Who was speaking of my name…?" Bonatella and her group jumped and squeaked as the words came out in a beautifully deep voice that came from a tall man with long raven colored hair; he was wearing a dress shirt made of black silk, black jeans and then around his neck was a tattered red scarf.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie squealed in delight as she spun around and leapt into his strong, waiting arms, quickly planting her sparkling pink lips to his soft pale ones.

"T-that's V-vincent V-valentine…!" Bonnie stuttered out as her little gang just stood there slack jawed. Yuffie stopped kissing Vincent for a second to look back at her and stick her tongue out.

"Yeah, so? What of it, Bon-bon?" Bonatella was still in too much shock to respond as she watched Yuffie gently slip from Vincent's arms.

"Yuffie, we must go or else we shall be late coming for our dinner…" Vincent said softly as he slipped a hand into the petite teenager's hand and began to walk her to his car, he was extremely grateful that she was eighteen and he could actually take her out rather than just making her a meal over at his mansion. The tiny girl skipped along next to him as they headed for the high school gate; her eye twitched slightly at Bonnie's next words but quickly brushed them off.

"Whoa….! I was just kidding; I didn't think she actually was some rich guy's slut…!"

~V*Y~

Early the next morning, Yuffie saw Bonatella sitting in their homeroom and began to sashay over with hands on hips.

"Yo, Bon-bon, look what I got last night…!" She taunted as she leaned over the back of the desk in front of the other girl, lifting a necklace out of her shirt and showed it off; it was a silver Cerberus with a teal Leviathan swirled around it. Then to rub her presents even more in the girl's face, she brought up her left hand to reveal an engagement ring; it was a beautiful gold band with a large diamond surrounded by an emerald, a sapphire and a ruby.

"Oh and before you say what I know you're gonna say. I didn't sleep with Vinnie nor have I ever, I'm still a virgin, because I'm not some slut like someone we know. Eh, Bon-bon?" Yuffie jeered at her as she flashed off her ring once more then slid off the chair and headed for the door, leaving a very red Bonatella with everyone in class snickering at her. Yuffie walked down the hall smirking evilly as she kissed the precious ring Vincent had presented to her the night before over an expensive dinner. Oh Leviathan, how she loved that man!

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Ok, everyone! I hoped you liked it! I am so sorry that I haven't up dated this in a while, I've just been so busy with my other two Yuffietine fanfics. ^^' sorry. I'll try to update soon. Also, I'm graduating high school in two days!


	19. Talent Show

A/N: AU Crossover, Don't worry. The next one isn't...

Prompt: Listening to Single Ladies by Beyonce.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Talent Show

Vincent sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the high school auditorium as the large curtain was pulled from in front of the stage; revealing Yuffie and another girl, a blond about the same age. Both girls were wearing matching crop-tops, short-shorts and thigh-high stockings with sneakers. They snapped their finger as the music started and they took a pose.

_"All the single ladies!"_ The song played and the girls started to perform a dance well known to young people; it involved quite a bit hip thrusting, suggestive poses and the showing off of beautifully soft legs. Vincent's clothing was starting to become very uncomfortable as he watched his young, secret girlfriend's movements. A blush over took his pale face as he noticed that Yuffie was starring right at him with a seductive smile plastered on her features, he was very shocked when a strange purr of pleasure escaped him as he watched her. Vincent's flashed to the other girl; she was doing exactly the same thing but her sights were on another person in the audience. Vincent followed her gaze until in seemed to land on a man in a large red coat; he was wearing sunglasses and was pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. Vincent realized that this man must be in the same boat as himself judging by the slight blush on his cheeks, barely visible in the dim lighting. Vincent pulled his attention back to Yuffie and really wished he hadn't, some of the dance moves she was now pulling were starting to make his pants feel like they were shrinking, he wasn't sure just how much more of this he could take…!

~V*Y~

The performance was finally over and the girls had won first prize at the talent show. Vincent was making his way over to see Yuffie and noticed the man in the red coat heading in the same direction. The girls saw them approach.

"Vinnie!"

"Auron!" Both girls jumped into the arms of the man that they called the name of. Vincent let out an "oof!" as he caught Yuffie's petite body in his strong grip. The girls hugged the men then looked over at each other.

"Old friend of the family!" They called to each other, trying and failing to hold back a grin before saying the same thing in unison.

"As if, girl!" They burst into a fit of giggles as the men shot a glance at each other and sighed.

~V*Y~

Vincent was walking Yuffie home after the talent show, his leather pants making it very uncomfortable, even so as Yuffie kept humming her song and brushing against him. They were now a few blocks away from the school and Vincent couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed her and pulled her into shadows of a nearby building; pining her to wall with his body, an arm on either side of her to block her way. The girl just laughed and smirked up at him.

"What's wrong, Vinnie, feeling a little constricted?" Her only response was a low growl emitting from his throat as he leaned down to kiss her, starting at her lip-gloss covered lips. She began to giggle and put her hands on his hips as he kissed and nuzzled her soft throat, nipping at it his sharp teeth.

"Vinnie, you realize I'm gonna have to wear a turtle-neck to school tomorrow if you keep going at the rate you are, right…" She only got a nip on the ear as reply, "Nugh! Vinnie…!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: A VincentxYuffie and an AuronxRikku fic all in one. *facepalm* Stupid time-gap couples! ~* I hate myself so much sometimes...!


	20. Midnight Sun

A/N: See, I told you it wouldn't be an AU this time! ^^

Prompt: Listening to Xion, Riku and Roxas' themes from Kingdom Hearts and Dearly Beloved. Man those songs are SOOOOOOOOO sad sounding!

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Midnight Sun

It feels so strange and I'm not really sure why… I've sat on the roof of this old manor, my legs swinging off the side, so many times before yet tonight it feels oddly different. Is it because you are here with me, Vinnie? Not two feet from me do you sat upon this icy roof with me yet you are not with me… I long to say something to you; something that sounds like me; something goofy or silly, just to let you know I'm alright… But I'm not alright; tomorrow I leave for Wutai to be married and I'll probably never get to see you ever again. I'm only eighteen and a half; I'm too young to be queen and I just plain don't want to right now…! I know I have a promise to keep to my mother but I'm not ready, not yet… What if I make a mistake and it destroys my home or what if I'm married to horrible that only treats me like some object that he thinks he own. No, I want to be free like the little birds that flutter through my homeland… I want to be free to be with someone who I want; someone like you, Vincent Valentine… I see you know as you are sitting close to me; the midnight sun shines brilliantly off your raven hair and it's rays make your almost snow colored skin glow. You are the most beautiful of them all; more beautiful than the highest level of summon Materia, more beautiful than all the treasure anywhere. A sob escapes my throat as I sit here in the freezing cold, my thoughts of you and how I can never be with you are what has brought them on. Oh, dear, oh no! You have heard my pitiful cry and I turn my face from you. I am scared that if I were to look into those crimson pools that are your eyes the tears will finally escape from my eyes. I place my palms on the shingles of the roof that are between my legs, shivering as I try to look at anything but you, my beautiful Vincent… I shiver and I shiver, but I cannot tell if it's from being so very cold or from being so very lonely without your touch. I love you so very much but I just can't muster up the courage to tell you, plus, you'll just be ripped away from my longing hands come tomorrow or worse yet, what if you do not return my love…

"Yuffie, are you alright? Are you cold?" Your voice, it is flat, emotionless and deep yet it only comforts me and makes be long for you that much more. I nod my head to tell that I'm cold; you wait a few seconds then do the unexpected! You reach over, taking hold of me and pull onto your lap; I can feel the warmth from the strong embrace of your long arms. That warmth, that awesome warmth that I can feel radiate from your body finally breaks the dam; the hot tears pour from my eyes slip down my pale cheeks. I try to hide from you by putting my hands over my face and try to suppress the sobs but they quickly turn into hiccups, making me gasp for air. Now you do even more startling stuff; with your golden claws you gently pull my hands away from face and lean down your head, then you begin to kiss away the tears. A deep blush spreads across my face as I'm still gasping for breath but I'm not if it's from the hiccups or from your strange actions… You begin to lean back on the roof, making me sprawl out on top of you; our stomachs pressing together as you begin rub away the tears with a gloved thumb. You gently press my head to your chest as you draw your cape about both us, it's warm here with you; I never want to leave. My tired and stinging eyes begin to slip closed as you softly kiss the top of my head and whisper quiet words in my ear.

"Do not cry, Yuffie, I love you and will never leave you nor let them take you from me…" A smile forms on my lips as I'm overtaken by the comforts of sleep. I could never be happier than I am right now; lying with you on top of this old manor with the gorgeous midnight sun shining down upon us. Your words erasing all my worries and your warmth keeping out the frozen claws of the midnight air. I love you, Vincent Valentine and now I know that you love me too. Nothing can steal this feeling from me no matter how hard they might try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Hope ya liked it... ^^'


	21. Extra Terrestrial

A/N: Slight AU, sorry. I just got back from a week long vication and now I have a bad cold so sorry if I don't update soon.

Prompt: Listening to E.T. by Katy Parry.

I don't own nuttin'!~~~~~~~~~~

Extra Terrestrial

Yuffie was a princess of Wutai and it was her seventeenth birthday today. Why on Gaia would father bring her along to one of the science labs they own for business trip today! She saw her father walking ahead of her, talking to the manager in charge of this particular lab. Seeing this as her chance to escape and maybe find something fun to do, the young princess used the ninja skills she had learned in her homeland to silently escape into the shadows. She wandered aimlessly through the lab, avoiding lab assistants and security guards as she tip-toed around for about thirty minutes. Her feet soon got tired and she needed a place to sit down; she spotted a room emitting a soft glow, maybe it had some chairs for her to sit in. She walked forward and turned to enter the doorway. She didn't see any chairs but her attention was drawn away from the pain in her feet as she looked at the many test tubes that filled three-thirds of the large room when suddenly something in one of the large test tubes; a man with long black hair.

"Father never said _anything_ about testing on humans! What are they doing to him?" Horror spiked in her voice as she raced over to the tube to get a better look. The man in the tube, suspended in pae green liquid and wearing nothing but an oxygen mask and a pair of black swim trunks, looked to be in his late twenties, had almost snow white skin, silky raven-colored hair. It took Yuffie a few moments to stop staring in horror to realize just how beautiful the man, she also suddenly realized that his left arm and hand were covered in a golden gauntlet.

"Who are you? What are you doing here…?" She placed a hand on the glass as she got closer to get a better look at him. Suddenly, as if he had heard her talking to him, the man's eyes shot open, revealing their beautiful crimson coloring. The young princess gasped at the sight, gathering the man's attention, making him turn his gaze towards her. Yuffie felt saddened as she saw the look of bewilderment and disorientation with a hint of fear in his eyes. She gently placed her other hand on the glass and smiled gently up at him.

"It's ok, don't be afraid… I'm not going to hurt you," She felt kind of funny talking to him like this, as if he was a child, she wasn't even sure if her could hear her, "My name's Yuffie, today's my birthday and for some reason my dad brought me to this weird lab." She paused and just stared up at him for a few moments when he finally did a small movement of his own; he slowly moved his clawed hand forward and pressed it to the glass in front of her hand so that if there had been no glass their palms would have met. Yuffie smiled softly again as she looked from his hand to his face, he didn't smile or frown but he did look like he was beginning to calm down.

"I wonder what your name is…? How did you get here….?"

"I can answer that, little lady." Yuffie saw the man's look up towards the new voice, a look of anger and hatred covered his face as his crimson eyes flashed to gold then back again. Seeing the emotion on his face, the little princess quickly spun around to face the new comer. A creepy looking scientist with slicked back black hair was slowly walking toward her, the disturbing man seemed to freeze Yuffie in her spot, she couldn't move to get away as he got closer. The man in the tube shifted and dragged his claws over the glass as the scientist reached out and harshly grabbed the young girl's wrist, making her let out a squeak of pain that seemed to make the crimson-eyed man very aggravated.

"His name is Vincent Valentine and he's helping me with a little experiment." The scientist let out a creepy giggle as he started to pull Yuffie away from the test tubes, "Perhaps you would like to help with one too… I have one that is in need of a young female…" Yuffie's eyes started to water from fear and the pain in her wrist as she tried to pull away, but the creepy scientist's grip was surprisingly strong. The man in test tube welled up with anger at the sight of the man he hated dragging a innocent little girl off to do who knows what with her, the strong emotion seemed to fuel his limbs which had become weak from lack of use in the disgusting green liquid. The man with the crimson eyes balled his gauntleted hand in to a fist and slammed it with as much force as he could into the glass barrier that surrounded him. The scientist and the princess abruptly turned around at the sound of shattering glass to see pieces of broken glass, green water and the raven haired man spill out onto the floor. The princess was in complete shock as was the scientist, but that emotion was quickly over come by anger as they watched the man trying to stand on tired limbs. They gave out on him a few tries, making him fall to the slippery ground but he quickly recovered the balance he had lost many months ago. The scientist started to back away, dragging the girl with him at the other man inched forward on wobbly legs. The scientist knew that the man had every intention of killing him for all the things he had done and could do so quite easily.

"H-hojo, h-how dare y-you drag that g-girl into disgusting s-snare!" Hojo knew that the only reason tat Vincent was stammering was because he was trying to find the voice he hadn't used in a long time and not from being weak spirited. The scientist frantically reached into his pocket, grabbed a scalpel and pressed it to the young girl's throat making Vincent's eyes widen in both anger and fear.

"Don't come any closer, Vincent, or the girl's lovely throat won't be so smooth for much longer..!" If there were two things that Yuffie hated, it was being week and used to hurt someone else, letting forth a growl and shoved her elbow in the doctor's stomach and found herself running to Vincent for some reason. If it were in his nature, Vincent would've smirked at the turn in the situation but his face stayed flat slate as a growl escaped his throat.

"I do not want to soil this young girl's mind eye with your bloody corpse but I will leave a reminder that I will be back for your head!" Vincent's words were hissed out as he suddenly slashed his golden claw through the air, ripping through the flesh of the scientist's face. The now disfigured man ran from the room screaming as Vincent turned to Yuffie. The young girl removed the sash from around her waist and gently took his golden hand.

"What are you doing, Yuffie…?"

"Oh, so you could hear me in there." She began to wipe away the other man's blood from Vincent's sharp claws, "That man was evil and cruel, I could feel it…. But you, not you… You feel different, calm and kind if not a little lost and distant." Vincent was shocked at her kind words. As Yuffie cleaned his claw she felt strange magnetism to the man, as if the two belonged together.

'That's just stupid, girl! You just met this guy and he's got to be a ton older than you! But I don't care, I'm a princess that never asks for much but today for my birthday I want one thing.'

"I must thank you, Yuffie, for awakening and freeing me… Is there anything I do for you?"

"Well…. It is my birthday, how about a gift!"

"A gift…? But I have no money and I do not think I have anything of value…"

"That's ok! I'm a princess; I can buy anything in the world! What I want from you is something that can't be bought."

"And what would that be…?"

"A kiss!"

"A kiss? But you do not even know me!"

"Not true, I know your name and that you broke out of a creepy test tube just to save me."

"Sigh… Fine.." Vincent leaned down to try to kiss her on the cheek but she moved her head so that their lips me. At first, Vincent thought to pull away but the spark that her soft lips brought made him only intensify the kiss. Yuffie giggled as his damp hair tickled her face and bare shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her small body into his arms.

"Yuffie! There you are! What in the name of Leviathan are you doing!" Yuffie rolled her eyes at her father's useless anger. She simply smirked against Vincent's mouth as she lifted a hand up and flipped off her father, giggling as she heard his shocked gasps while she enjoyed Vincent's touch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Ok, Everyone! I wrote this super long one that's way more than 1000 words to make up for neglecting this for so long. hope you enjoyed it and that it lived up to your needs.


End file.
